Absorbent articles are used to contain bodily exudates (e.g., urine, bowel movements, and menses) in infants, children, teens, and adults. Some absorbent articles comprise printed laminates as components thereof. The components may be backsheet films and outer cover nonwoven laminates, waist belt laminates, ear or side panel laminates, and/or other laminates. Some of these laminates may comprise one or more nonwoven materials, one or more films, and optionally an elastic member, such as a plurality of elastic strands or an elastic film, for example. An example laminate in a form of a waist belt laminate may have a first nonwoven material, a second nonwoven material, and a plurality of elastic strands positioned intermediate the first and second nonwoven materials. One of the materials (e.g., film or nonwoven) may comprise a repeating graphic set. During manufacturing, a roll of material with a plurality of the repeating graphics sets may be combined with another roll of material to form a printed laminate. One problem with such a process is that the material with the plurality of repeating graphics sets needs to be aligned with the one or more other materials of the laminate in a machine direction to a predetermined laminate pitch so that a full repeating graphics set appears in a produced component (e.g., a waist belt laminate) or so that excessive waste does not need to be trimmed from a produced component. If only part of a repeating graphics set appears in a produced component (e.g., only half or a portion of a logo or graphic set), absorbent article perceived quality by consumers may go down. Also, if excessive waste needs to be removed from a produced laminate, costs may increase. As such, methods for manufacturing printed laminates that register repeating graphics sets on one material of a laminate with other materials of the laminate are required to improve consumer perceptions of product quality and to reduce excessive waste and, thereby reduce costs.